Till death do us part
by SaDEnDiNgS
Summary: Hermione and Draco plan to live together after school ends, but will Draco's father let them be happy, or will he seperate them. Read about the srtuggle od Draco and Hermione to stay together and love each other till death do them part.My first fic!review
1. Hello?

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. They are J.K. Rowling, but the story is mine.  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco plan to live together after school, but will Draco's father allow them to be happy or will he separate them. It is my first fic; hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: Hello?  
  
It was the seventh year in Hogwarts for Hermione and no one has changed except her. She cut her hair and straightened it and got dirty blond highlights and made her parents fix her teeth.  
  
It had been Hermione's birthday that summer and her parents gave her something special. She was shocked when she found out that it was an invisibility cloak. She asked them how she got it, but they just did not say anything.  
  
Anyways she entered the platform as usually, and entered the train to find Harry and Ron. When she found them she quickly told them about the invisibility cloak.  
  
They were shocked themselves, but not about the cloak but how Hermione looked but pretended that they were listening to her.  
  
They talked about this all during the long train trip until Ginny came in and told them they were in Hogwarts. The feast was the same ( with Ron piggy out as usual) and the sorting hat was exciting.  
  
After everyone ate they all went to their dorms. The school year began with many thunderstorms. One night Hermione decided to use her invisibility cloak for the first time.  
  
She had always loved the stars so she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. So, she silently tip-toed to the tower, and watched out for any teachers.  
  
When she got there the room was warm just like her bed. She got the telescope and gazed at the stars. She sat there for an hour, until she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
She quickly pulled over the cloak on top of her. The footsteps were becoming louder and louder. Was it Snape, was it a ghost, or was it you- know-who?  
  
She was so scared, but was sure to make no noise at all.  
  
Finally the door opened, but no one appeared. Hermione stood still. The door swung closed. Then a light appeared from the darkness.  
  
Then legs appeared, someone's stomach, arms, neck, and finally Hermione could tell who it was, "Draco" she said under her breath and let out a low scream, but loud enough for Draco could hear it.  
  
'Is someone there" Draco said while he slowly stepped forward with the lantern clucked in his hand. "Is someone there" he demanded. No one answered.  
  
Hermione had enough; she slowly crawled to the door letting exposed her foot. While Draco was scanning the room he noticed the foot and reached for it and pulled it. But Hermione did not notice.  
  
"Granger" Draco said in a low voice. Hermione froze on the spot. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here Mudblood" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione coolly responded, "Well what do you think I am doing here, I was looking at the stars."  
  
"On the floor" Draco said  
  
"No I was just leaving why....do you even care?" Hermione said.  
  
"Me care. You can not be fucking serious. Draco said with a laugh. There was a silence.  
  
"Um...you know it is kind of... dark. Do you want... me to take you ... to the common room?" Draco said shyly.  
  
"Um ... er... no thanks. I can go by myself."  
  
"Um Hermione." No answer. "Hermione you forgot your cloak. Let me take you back."  
  
"Oh my god. Thank you" Hermione responded. He slowly walked her back, while they both were feeling awkward. Both of themselves asking themselves what just happened. 


	2. friends

Disclaimer: same  
  
Summary: same  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think and I will appreciate it very much!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Draco walked Hermione to her common room and left. As he was walking back to the Slytherin room he was thinking "was I really nice to Granger. Did I call her Hermione? Did she call me Draco? Oh my god she looks so much better now. Bloody hell what are you thinking" Hermione also went to her bed and thought, "Draco was so sweet and nice. Did he call me Hermione? Did I call him Draco? Draco was so cute being concerned about me. Oh what the hell I can't think this!" That morning at breakfast was the same except draco and Hermione kept glancing at each other.  
  
The classes went on like for two hours and they kept glancing at each other. A week later Hermione went back to the tower. She did not know why she was going there. Yeah she wanted to see the stars, but her heart was telling her a different thing. Maybe she wanted to see him again. She was so confused. That night she got her invisibility got and went to the tower. When she got there Draco was not there. She waited for the longest time until her eye lids were falling down. She waited a little while after that until she decided to go. It was getting late.  
  
But before she left she looked outside the window and said "Why am I thinking about you Draco. Ever since that night my feelings about you changed. Where are you Draco?" What she did not know was that Draco was there and heard everything. He came before Hermione and waited for her under his invisibility cloak. When he saw her he did not have the guts to speak out. And in a low voice said, "Hermione I do not no why but I feel the same way!" He was going to take off his invisibility cloak when he noticed that Hermione already left.  
  
He stayed there waiting there for about 2 more minutes until he left too. The next morning in Professor McGonagall's class she called Draco and Hermione. They both stared at each other and then looked at the floor. They both met Professor McGonagall in the hall way and she told them that she wanted to meet them in her class at 6:00 p.m. to talk about something very important. Then she told them that they could go to lunch. After she left Draco and Hermione went to the great hall without saying a word. Both of them were thinking, "What would she want to talk to us for." They were one of the first ones to come to lunch.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Ginny came they asked what McGonagall wanted to talk about, but Hermione did not respond. "I bet she wanted to tell Hermione she was the best student and to malfloy that he was her worst. student." Ron joked. Hermione smiled weakly. The next classes flew by and before they were suppose to go to dinner Hermione went to McGonagall's classroom. When she got there McGonagall was there waiting for them. It took a few minutes after Hermione came for Draco to come. "Well Mr. Malfloy you better come on time next time. You two were picked out of everyone to be the new head boy and head girl. I expect you to come to all the meetings on time. I also expect you two to be civil to each other. Ok, well off you two go."  
  
After that they both left to the common rooms. Draco was on his way to the Great hall when he felt that he had to tell Hermione, so he went running to her common room. And was lucky to find her walking up the stairs. He ran the stair s and shocked Hermione. He first got his breath and then told her, "Hermione I am sorry to bother you but I have been meaning to tell you something. There was one night after I found you in the tower that I went, but hid myself. To my surprise you came and said something like I do not know why I been thinking of you but I can not stop thinking of you either. I was wondering if I could see you in the tower again. You know now we have to work together and be friends." Hermione was both shocked and surprise. She started blushing and said, "I ... um.. guess... Draco. But don't ever do that again. Um...good night Draco." "Good night Hermione."  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you really like it!!!!!!!!!!! Please kept on reading!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for the short chapter. 


	3. The first kiss

Disclaimer: same  
  
Summary: same  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews: Mrs. Ernie Macmillan and to RoCkEr PrInCeSs  
  
Chapter 3: The first kiss.  
  
It has been three months since what happened in the tower. Since that night Draco and Hermione have become closer. They have been close friends without any body knowing. Each night they went to the tower and looked at the stars in each other's arms. One night they meet up in the tower and saw mars up close until 4:00 a.m. in each other's eyes.  
  
Draco would sometimes say in his head, "Hermione is so beautiful. I can image kissing those beautiful, soft lips of hers, and my hands on her waist, and...............no you should not think of that. Stop......stop....stop."  
  
Hermione would also think sometimes that, but she would say, "Draco he is so hot when he is day dreaming. Oh how it would feel so good to kiss him on his lips and putting my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Oh my god!!!!!!!!!! Oh and see his abs and feeling his warmth. Oh bloody hell do not think that. What would Draco think?"  
  
They would always sit there day dreaming while the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours. When once Draco broke the silence and said, "Hermione I think I like someone, but I do not know how to tell her that. What do you think I should tell her?"  
  
There was a silence. Hermione was thinking inside her head, "oh my god who would Draco like? Is it me" who the hell can it be? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! What I am going to do!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hermione what do you think" Hermione soon got back to her senses and said, "do you really like her?"  
  
"Yeah I really do like her, but I do not now how to tell her." Hermione heart started racing and said quickly SAID, "Ok well um you should tell her that you like her it is really simply."  
  
"Thanks" Hermione nodded wanting to end that conversation. Soon after that they left the tower before any teacher would be in the hall ways, until the next night. The next day Draco could not stop thinking of Hermione. Every second he would stare at her for hours.  
  
At breakfast, in the classes, and in the dinner time. That night Draco was planning to tell Hermione he liked her. He even made a speech for that night. He felt really nervous, and would think, "What if Hermione does not like me? Then what would I do? I wish and hope she likes me!!!!!!!"  
  
As usually that night they went to the tower and looked at the stars. Well after an hour later, Draco felt ready. Out of the blues he started saying, "Hermione .....Um...um. Ok... um I do not know how to tell you this, but........you know we have been friends for.....um over three months...and...I...I....I...I.....I like ......you. I like you Hermione so much. I can not stop thinking about you. You are in my head twenty- four seven. I really like you. I can not..."  
  
Hermione cut him by putting her finger I on his lips. Her heart running fast, dizzy, and said " Draco I have also started liking you and I either can not stop thinking about you."  
  
They both stared at each other's eyes with happiness and joy. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for a really long time, until...... Slowly and slowly their faces came closer touching their noses, and finally their lips.  
  
Draco put his hands on her waist and Hermione put her arms around draco's neck.. Just like they had imagined. After two minutes they left each other go. And looked at each other and just laughed.  
  
Finally when they stopped draco asked "Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione quickly responded, "of course I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would try to write more next time. Do not forget to review. Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Life after school

Disclaimer: same  
  
Summary: same  
  
Thank you for the review: Trapt*ROCKS* My World  
  
Chapter 4: life after school  
  
It was the seventh year so it would be their last year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione were starting to think of where they were going to live and were they going to develop their careers. Earlier that year Hermione send her mother a note that read:  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
Um... I do not know how to tell you this, but I meet this boy. His name is Draco malfloy. He is also in the seventh year with me. We have been dating for many months now. I was wondering if you would accept us. You now let us be together. I really hope you will. He is a really great guy. I know if you meet him you would love him to pieces. He is very polite, sweet, and he is really cute!!!! Please write back soon. Also remember that this is my last year!!!!!!!! Love,  
Your daughter,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Two days later her mother responded and said that she would be fine with the relationship. Of course Hermione's parents were not the problem, Draco had not yet told his parents. He knew they would say no, but something told him he had to, or else things might go wrong. So he wrote them a letter saying:  
  
Dear mother and father,  
You know this is my last year right. Well I meet someone. I have been going out with her for months now. I know that you will not like her when you know her name, but once you know her mother, you will like her a lot. Ok....um her name is Hermione Granger. I know what you are saying father, "oh my god that filthy mudblood". But I do not care about that. I love her, and even if you say no I will always love her, and stay with her. Now please consider this. Times have changed. It is time to accept everyone. Write back soon. Your son,  
Draco Malfloy  
  
Now it was not a surprise to them both when three days later, Draco's father wrote a letter back saying absolutely not. They were not just not ok with it, they were furious. Draco of course was not going to leave Hermione because of his parents. Both of them thought long and hard about how they were going to live together without Draco's parents interfering. A week later Hermione finally thought of something. The bad part was that she was in the middle of Charms, and Draco was in Positions. She could not wait to tell Draco. She knew he would like the idea. She just had to wait thirty extremely long minutes.  
  
Tick tock, tick tock the clock went. Hermione was at the edge of her seat by now. Slowly and slowly the time went. Finally class was over, and instead of waiting for Harry and Ron, she dashed out of the classroom. She ran up the stairs and into the head girl/boy dormitories.  
  
Unfortunately Draco was still not there. To pass the time quicker she circled the armchairs over and over and over and over, until Draco finally came in. Once she saw Draco she jumped on top of him, and screamed, "Draco I got an idea why don't I send a letter to my mum and ask her with we can live with them until we find our own place." Draco's eyes soon sparkled. "That is an excellent idea. Your parents would just have to get there a bit early just in case. We could live in your house, until we buy our own apartment or house. Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would be perfect." They started twirling around and out of dizziness they feel on the couch.  
  
The next day was Saturday so after Hermione and Draco ate breakfast they went to the Head girl/boy dormitories. They were going to write the letter before it would be too late. Hermione thought carefully what she was going to say and wrote the letter that said:  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
You know that me and Draco are together. Well he sent them a letter. Well um I know you do not know. But Draco's father does not really like wizards that are not from wizard families, like me. But Draco is different, I know. Anyways I was wondering if we could stay with you guys, until we find a place for us. That way you can meet him and see how he is. How sweet he is and how polite he is. Please write really, really, really soon. Love,  
Your daughter,  
Hermione Granger  
  
After that they started to study for their exams and O.W.L.S. After what seem like hours of studying Hermione asked draco want he wanted to be. "I do not know I guess a journalist or something with Quidditich. I do not really care, expect be part of the ministry. I do not what to be part of any politics. What about you?" draco asked. "I want to be a scientist. I want to make many positions and win many awards." She responded. "I bet you will" They both hugged tightly and Draco said, "Do not worry Hermione, I would not like you go." He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Three days later Hermione received a short letter from her parents that said:  
  
Dear Hermione dear,  
It would be ok for you and Draco to stay hereuntil you two find your own place. Tell Draco that we are egared to meet him. I can not wait.  
  
Love,  
Mum and dad  
  
So the plan was to leave to hermione's house as soon as possible. They started packind before the last dinner. At dinner Hermione and Draco were so happy. Hermione and Draco kept glancing at each other. It was a perfect ending to to a great year at Hogwarts, or so they thought? 


	5. Unexpected guest

Summary: same  
  
Disclaimer: same  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Please read and tell me what you think. Sorry for all the short chapters.  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests  
  
The last dinner was so fun for Hermione and Draco. They ate whatever they wanted and said good bye to all of their teachers. They laughed and played around with their friends, and finally went upstairs and fell on their beds.  
  
In the morning Draco and Hermione woke up as happy as ever. They put their suit cases in the common room so they would put it in the train. They said good bye to everyone again and were ready for the last breakfast in Hogwarts for them.  
  
Dumbledore started the feast and eggs, muffins, and many other things appeared on the tables. Everyone took the food gratefully, even though mostly everyone was still full from last night. They ate and talked and ate more, until they were completely full.  
  
The teachers said good bye to all the seventh graders and told everyone else to be ready for another year at Hogwarts. When everyone was done with their portion of food, some teachers started taking out the first graders.  
  
Then once the first graders were out of sight, the teachers starting taking the second graders, and then the third graders. Then the fourth graders, and then the fifth graders. Then the sixth graders, and finally the seventh graders.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked to the train in hands. Pansy was behind them sneering at Hermione, and Ron was sneering at Draco. Hermione couldn't wait until her mother and father meet Draco. For the fist time she was so, so, so happy.  
  
Hermione stayed a little bit with Draco, and Ginny. Soon as Ginny left Hermione and Draco picked a compartment in the front and entered the compartment.  
  
They both sat on the bench and entered each other's arms, and started talking on what they were going to do in Hermione's house. Draco soon asked, "Hermione can you explain to me some of the muggle things in your parent's house. And what are their uses are. You know I do not what to look like a complete idiotic in forth of your parents." Hermione laughed she had forgotten about that.  
  
So for the next hours she tries to explain everything. SHE TRIES.  
  
"Ok first thing, we have something called a telephone. We use it to call someone that is somewhere else. For example if I want to talk to you, I would pick up the phone and dial your phone number, which is seven numbers. Ok."  
  
"Why do you muggles just apparate where you want to go, or just write and send it by an owl? Why go to all of that trouble? It just does not make sense?"  
  
"Well that is a no-brainer. We muggles do not know magic. This is our way to communicate. We also write, but we send it to the post office, and it takes longer than using owls. And we do not use owls because that is weird to us."  
  
"What in the world are post offices? And why is using owls weird to you all? Oh my god, please tell me that we can use magic when we are in your house!!!!!!!!!!! I can not even think of not using magic!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my god post offices are where we send our letters to be mailed. Using owls is weird to us because we are not used to that. And about that magic stuff my parents do not like using magic in my house. But if you want you can use magic, but not in forth of them. They would not like that. Ok anyways more muggle things. Oh yeah we cook without magic. We have many things that help us cook, though."  
  
"YOU COOK WITHOUT MAGIC!!!! I do not know how you do everything without magic!!!!!! I seriously do not!!!!!"  
  
"Oh forget it!!! It is hopeless; you will never learn everything in about some few hours. I guess when we get to my house you will just have to adapt. Because we have a lot of things. For example we have vacuums, and computers. We do not play Quidditch; we play soccer, football, and basketball. You will have to learn everything. We will have enough time. Don not worry."  
  
"Well ok, but if I do something bad, do not scream at me. Because you are not teaching me. Ok!!!!"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you kids want some snacks?" Said a sweet soft voice.  
  
"Sure "Draco responded.  
  
So Draco went outside and brought a lot of things for him and Hermione. When he came back in, Hermione was shocked of the amount of candy he bought. He put it all in front of them, and coolly said, "Get anything you want babe."  
  
Hermione gave him a quick kiss, and they both started eating all the candy. When they were done eating everyone, it almost was sunset. So they decide to sleep in each other's arms until someone woke them up.  
  
They slept deep and soundless until Ginny came and woke them up. They got all their things and waited to get out of the train.  
  
Suddenly Draco was taken back with a feeling. He felt his father's presence and look around but could not see him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driving fast Luis Malfloy wanted to get his son out of the hands of the filthy Mudblood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Draco and Hermione came out of the train in hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luis Malfloy moved in quickly and finally reached Draco and pulled him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Reality took in. Draco's smile soon disappeared. His father was taking him away. He starting fighting and screaming.  
  
Hermione ran after him, trying to free him, but could not. No one helped her. Luis Malfloy pushed Draco in the car and speeded away.  
  
There Hermione stood frozen hearing Draco's screams fade away. Only remembering Draco's words, and repeating them out loud. "Don't worry Hermione. I will not let you go." She started shaking, and FAINTED WITH THE WORDS. DRACO'S WORDS. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hoped you like it. Please review. What to hear what you think. And again thanks for those who did review all ready. You're awesome. 


	6. Seperate Ways

Summary: same  
  
Disclaimer: same  
  
Sorry for all the short chapters. Kept reading. Sorry for the long wait. School, and with a test I had. The FCAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +++++++  
  
Chapter 6: Separate ways.  
  
Hermione never forgot Draco. She send people to find out where Draco was, but were unlucky.  
  
Every time she asked for a report, they reminded her that it was mostly impossible to find him because of his father.  
  
All that they knew was that for sure Draco left the country , and could be anywhere in the world. He might even be living among muggles.  
  
Hermione did reach her goal of becoming a scientist who won a lot of awards. After Draco left, she cried her eyes out.  
  
She did not want to develop her career, until her mother made her come back to her senses. She studied science and graduated with honors. Teachers loved her, but she did not feel good.  
  
People would think she had the perfect job; earning all of that money. But she did not like it; it reminded her of Draco when she told him she wanted to become a scientist who won many awards. She sometimes could not take it.  
  
She had one assistant in her office: Ron. Ron tried to make Hermione forget about Draco, but he knew it was impossible. Hermione loved Draco too much, and she would never love anyone else.  
  
She did not agree with the saying: there are many fish in the sea. She taught Draco was the one, and there was no one else.  
  
Hermione was supposed to be happy, but she was not. Yeah she had a huge, beautiful house, but she always cried herself to sleep  
  
There were sometimes when she remembered Draco's words to her.  
  
(Don't worry Hermione. I would not let you go.) She would start screaming and go all crazy and soon after she would just simply pass out.  
  
She even tried to kill herself once, but Ginny came by and calmed her down and stopped her from plunging the knife in her heart and cut her vines open.  
  
Her mother soon grew disturbed of Hermione. Hermione thought her life was worthless without Draco. She wanted to die.  
  
What Hermione did not know was that Draco was feeling the same way as her. She did not know he was in Cambodia.  
  
Draco on the other hand did not reach his dream. His father forced him to be in politics, and raised him up to be mayor of Cambodia.  
  
He was also part of the Ministry of Magic in Cambodia, where his father made him move to . Draco also did not ever forget Hermione.  
  
It was dark times for both of them. He would also cry himself to sleep. Just like Hermione he tried to kill himself, by getting a rope and going to his bedroom, and hanging it around a lamp on the ceiling, and from his bed he jump to the rope, and put it around his neck.  
  
With hearing all the noise from upstairs, his butler went up to his room. When he got there he was shocked by seeing Mr. Malfoy hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck.  
  
He quickly called other helpers to come and help him. They pulled Draco down and made him breathe once more. After that he screamed at them for helping him, but they knew they could not let him die.  
  
Once he also tried to kill his father with a gun. He slowly went to his father room when his father was not there, and waited for him with a gun. Unfortunately for him his mother went up with him and stopped him before the unthinkable happened.  
  
He also thought he was never going to love someone like he loved Hermione. His life was a living hell. He would sometimes get drunk and do things to hurt himself.  
  
He blamed himself for letting go of Hermione. He knew his parents (especially his father) were going to do something. He just thought his father would just let go, give in.  
  
But he was wrong. He was sure he was never going to see Hermione. He was sure he lost her forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`~```~~```~~~~~~~~~~````~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the long wait. These couple of weeks, I have been taking the FCAT. Did not have time. Anyway thank you all for the reviews, and please review more!!!!!! 


	7. Nightmares

Summary: same

Disclaimer: same

This is going to be a short chapter, but there are going to get really long chapters in the future, so please kept reading.      The lyrics here are by Avril Lavigne. It is from "I'm with you" I am sorry for the long wait. It was just because my internet was disconnected so I could not upload my story. Hope you all like it and please remember to review. This chapter is a nightmare that Hermione and Draco always have every night.

Chapter 7: nightmares.

Ever since that day in the platform Hermione was scared and terrified of going to sleep. Every single time; every single night she would always drift off and have the same nightmare. The one that made her remember the time. The time when she lost Draco. The time in which her life changed. :

It's all dark and silent. She stiffs and hears smoke in the air. Lights appear from the endless distance. She hears train sounds coming from the horizon. Stunning lights appear with the chatter of many people. She sees parents and their children in hand. She sees a sign on the side that is the platform for the train of Hogwarts. Laughter and smiles fill the air. Strange things to her that she has not seen in a long time. In among the crowd there is one exception. A man with a cruel smile. Seeming to await something else than a son or s daughter. A smile filled with hate and seeking revenge. Inside her heart she knew what was going too happened.

The train that everyone was awaiting stopped. The Hogwarts express written all over. She tried to scream, but no one seemed to have heard her. The man with the cruel smile makes his move once he saw this blonde boy hand-locked with a brown-hair girl. She tried to run to them, but instead she past through them. STRIKE 1! She could not understand anything. She was ghost. She could not stop anything from happening. It was marked in history. She looks up and it was all black and dark again.

_I'm standing on the bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

Darkness now filled the air. Whispering about the dark, she could not see a soul. She was so confused in her misery while one by one tiny rain drops started to fill up the air around her. The roars of the sky concealed the whispers that were once about. The lighting filled up the darkness with the wounds in her heart. Every strike is every minute in her life. Every second; every moment in her life. How she has struggled so far. The man with the cruel smile appears in her head. Circling in her mind. Ruining every happy thought in her head. She feels weak, so weak inside. She is all alone in the dark. Sitting down on the wet cold floor, with no one around her. She is so solitary.

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

She does not feel the wet floor no more. She still in the dark though. It is like a shadow that follows her everywhere. It is fro sure in her mind that sadness would be her only friend. Her only companion in her life. Nothing would change. Strangely light appears and she sees her reflection on a mirror. She only sees herself; nothing else. It is empty behind her. She has nothing. She has no one that would carry her when she is weak. No one to watch her back. It turns dark again symbolizing all her blackouts. It's sad; she knows it at least. She glances up at the mirror and sees a women seating on a couch. Strangely enough it is her with some one else. She wants to go to that thought again in her life. She runs for it, but it is too late. The man with the cruel smile conquered that thought all ready. She has nothing else.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me,_

_Won't somebody take me home,_

_It's a dawn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

She hears the whispering and chattering as before. She wonders where she is. She still can not see. She is blind folded. She smells the same smoke and sees those familiar lights. Light appears and she is again in the beginning. She remembers the man with the cruel smile again. He is moving quickly through the crowd to charge. The train stops again. It is so familiar, but she still can not remember anything. Strangely enough she moves towards the still train without even thinking. It was like an instinct. When she reaches the front she sees this boy and girl. She gets a flashback from the beginning. She remembers the boy and girl very well. The only thing different is that they are not holding hands. In the beginning their hands were hand-locked. STRIKE 2! She screams out loud at the boy, but he does not even blink. The man with the cruel smile appears again. She can not do any thing again. She is so mad. BLACKOUT!

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you._

She circles around the darkness. She does not understand. How does she stop the man with the cruel smile? She does not know who the boy and girl are but she knows they need her help. She feels like if she does not she is going to be hurt. There is still a heavy smoke in her mind. She has never felt this horrible before. Thoughts of her future appear in her head flooding her brain. She does not understand. She just wants to go home. She hates this place that she is in. She pounds on the walls around her, but her hands just go through without making no noise.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here I know,_

_Cause nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone._

Tears start to fall out of her eyes. She is so scared. She finally puts her head down and just lets all the anger comes out. She SCREAMS! She tumbles all around! She trembles, and she shakes! When she at last lifts her head she is in a different place. It seems so familiar, but she can not seem to remember anything. This strange place is a cozy apartment with a wonderful view. While she is exploring this new place she sees a yellow couch. She is so tired that she falls on the couch. It felt so warm like home. She tired to sleep, but whenever she was closing her eyes she felt like someone was watching her from somewhere. She finally gets fed up and looks around again. In one of the room she saw a television and was curious to check what was on. When she turned it on, nothing appeared. In frustration she put her hands on her head. Where was her home? How could she go home? After a while she decides to check outside the window, but shocking enough the streets were completing empty. She was for sure alone in this world. The only one in miles……

_Isn't anyone trying to find me,_

_Won't somebody take me home,_

_It's a dawn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

In Hermione's empty and confused mind images of a boy overcame her. The boy had gray eyes and blonde hair. It seems so familiar but she still does not remember. All of a sudden this boy appears. The same boy that has been in her mind all this time. She does not recognize him but she had a strange urge to run to him and hug him before he would leave. She tired to fight the urge but she just could not. She closed her eyes for only one second but in that second the boy suddenly disappeared. With shock she tired to look all around for him but she could not find him. With exhaustion she laid back down on the couch. While she was looking all around she saw the boy once more. With the sudden urge to see him closer she stood up fast and ran to him. Just when she was about to reach him he simply faded to dust. Holding up the dust to her face she falls to her feet. She was alone again. She could not even talk no more.

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you._

Her voice was gone but her spirit was not. She lift her head once more and looked forward. To her amazement she finally saw how the places changed to one another. She heard the familiar train sound and smelled the familiar smoke. She stood up and felt that this was going to be the last time she was going to see this place in a long time. As the train sound came closer people started appearing. This time she felt ready to warn the boy. She felt like she had to. She would do anything. The train came closer and closer. She moved up to the front of the crowd. The train finally came to a loud stop. All the kids started to get off the train. She tried to look for the boy or the girl but she did not even get a glimpse of them. She quickly looked around for the man with the cruel smile. She found him fast. He stood out from everyone else. She went back to concentrate to search for the boy or the girl.

At last she sees the boy but……..without……. the GIRL! He appeared with a frown and with tears down his face. There was no sign of the girl at all. She looked away. She could not understand. The girl had to be with him. She looked at the train exit once more and saw the boy but he was looking backwards. She also noticed that the boy was holding something and was walking backwards. She took a deep breathe, it could not be true but it was…….The boy was holding a person. With one look she knew it was the girl. She looked away and saw the man with the cruel smile. He came up to her like he knew she was there. He spoke at loud and said, "You can not change what happen. You will never be in his life." He turned around and took the boy and making him drop the girl. She SCREAMED out loud and went to the girl. She bent down and checked her pause. She…was….not…dead. This was so confusing! Why would the boy be crying? To her surprise the girl stood up and started running to the car but it was too late. The man with the cruel smile took the boy away. The girl started to shake and cry out loud. The weird part was that what ever the girl did, she herself would do. She could not control herself. The only thing she heard last was the oh so familiar laughter of the man with the cruel smile. This was when she finally could not take it no more and fainted and saw for the last time the darkness.

_Why is everything so confusing,_

_May I just be out of my mind,_

_Yeah...yeah._

Hermione woke up sweating and shaking in her bed. She looked around and was at her apartment. That dream was so strange but was so true. She could never change want happened. She stood up from her bed and went downstairs to drink a glass of water. After that she slowly walked up to her bedroom. Before she finally went back to sleep she whispered to herself, "Draco where are you? I really miss you." The thing Hermione did not know is that somewhere else Draco would too wake up sweating and shaking like her and would say almost the same exact thing.

This chapter is the longest one I have written. Please remember to review. Sorry that I took so long again. Theses lyrics were by Avril Lavigne, "I'm with you." You should buy her second CD if you have not all ready. It is very good. I recommend it. If you liked the first one, you will love the second one. It is in stores now.     


End file.
